Would Be Willow
by Keyboard-Mash-Of-Feels
Summary: Willow, the youngest child of Rose and TenToo, goes to the same school that her sister had when she was her age (see The Epiphany scene). Willow discovers the mystery of the lost children, and who/what is really behind the evil Francis.


Children of Galifrey

"Would Be Willow"

"Okay Willow," started Isaline. "Your mission is the Star Center Boarding School. Me and Flame had this assignment when we were about your age, but due to some certain _circumstances_ we didn't quite complete it."

Flame grinned as he typed on his computer out of sight.

"Even though we didn't finish the mission, we didn't send anyone back because our suspicion towards the school died down. Recently, the school has come under new management, and there have been some disapearences. Your mission is to investigate, and to find one or more of the missing kids."

Willow nodded.

"I am to contact you once a week, correct?"

Isalaine told her she was right and gave her sister a hug. Willow was nervous, she was eighteen, so she was perfectly capable of going on an assignment by herself. But being the youngest of the TARDIS crew, she had been far more sheltered than the other kids. Willow tried to strech out her hug with Isaline as long as possible.

Isaline pulled away, she knew what her little sister was shy and that was mainly why she was going on this mission herself. Rose had hoped this would help bring her out of her dalek case.

"Okay Will, come on now. Remember, I love you, and you will be just fine."

"Love you too, I'll call in a week or so."

Willow stepped out of the TARDIS doors and her adventure began.

She wheeled her pink and light blue suitcase towards the registration building, although she wasn't quite sure where to go after that. Willow stood around awkwardly for a few minutes, and when that didn't get anyone to help, she sat down on a bench in the corner and whipped out her sketchbook to draw.

Willow doodled for a while, then looking up, she saw a line to a reseptionist was empty. She closed her sketchbook and walked straight into someone, sending the loose papers in her sketchbook flying, her black beanie tumbling off her head, and Willow straight to the floor.

"Sorry! Sorry. I wasn't looking." she quickly said, gatahering the loose papers. This then sent Willow straight towards the receptionist to check in. The faster she got to her room and was alone, the better.

Willow survived the usual check in, and she received her room key. She then hurried to the elevator and pressed the button to her floor.

On the way up, she glanced at her reflection in the glass side of the elevator.

Her beanie! Willow swiftly put a hand on her head, and indeed her favorite black sack of a hat had came off when she had fallen. As soon as the elevator reached the floor her room was on, Willow ran down the corridoor, into her room, threw everything onto the table and sofa, and ran back to the elevator.

On the way back down she paced back and forth. She had owned that hat for over two years now. It was precious to her.

The elevataor doors opened and she ran out of it straight into another person!

"I'm sorry!" said Willow, effectivly messing up her pixie cut hair by rubbing her head where they had hit. She glanced up at him and froze.

"Hey, didn't I run into you earlier?" asked the guy.

"I thought I had run into you." she glanced away.

"How about we call it a draw, and say we both ran into eachother at the same time." he smiled.

Willow felt slightly uncomfortable, all she really wanted wasa her beanie back, she didn't have time for flirting. She ended up saying nothing.

The guy scratched the back of his head.

"I'm Fisher by the way, what's your name?"

"Jenny."

Willow had planned to use her middle name for her fake name here, if questioned on it by an authority, she could just say that everyone at home called her by her middle name.

"It is very nice to meet you Jenny." said Fisher, getting up off of the ground, he held out his hand and helped Willow to her feet.

Fisher snapped his fingers like he was remembering something, then he pulled Willow's black beanie out of the front pocket of his backpack.

"I believe this is yours? I found it on the ground after we fell the first time, but I couldn't find you because you ran off so fast." he offered the beanie to her.

Willow gently took it out of his hand, and managed to mutter a small "Thank you."

"No problem, maybe we'll run into eachother again sometime. Hopefully in the social sense intstead of literal."

She smiled and they said goodbye. Well. He said goodbye, she waved and stood there without talking before going back to her room.


End file.
